


Blue Eyed Men

by Hatsu_Kidamaru



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alien Biology, Anal, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chair Sex, Chastity Play, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Complimenting Dirty Talk, Control Issues, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hands Free Orgasm, Loss of Control, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Senses, Sex Toys, Shibari, Suspension, ball play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsu_Kidamaru/pseuds/Hatsu_Kidamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark are together, happy, and perpetually ready for a good fuck.  ~chapters marked with kinks~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sad Company Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a cock tease and there is chair sex. Chair sex, Chastity Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Frottage.

Clark hadn't expected a visit from the Bruce Wayne, in fact he had been afraid this day would never come. Just seeing the other dark hair, blue eyed man sent a current of lust down into the pit of his stomach. It left him nervous and fidgety. Luckily everyone just thought he was scared to interview the bid bad playboy. He stood from his chair, not even hearing anything that Louise and Bruce were saying, as he fought back a terribly inappropriate erection. After a moment Clark found himself being led into an interview room where Bruce practically flounced over and lounged in one of the comfortable chairs. The door clicked shut and sound suddenly rushed back to him.

Bruce was sitting, legs spread wide enough that Clark was sure he could slide right between them. He smirked at Clark, his ditzy façade replaced by leering looks and suggestive body language.  
"So Mr. Kent, What would you like to ask me, I'll answer anything." He decided that the lilt in Bruce's voice was just a trick of his ears and sat opposite the man to try and refocus.  
"I, uh, so what is Wayne corps next project Mr. Wayne?" Bruce gave him a smoldering look. This wasn’t really even an interview, it was foreplay.  
"We're working on a line of medical equipment, specifically an x-ray machine that puts out little to no radiation and a new, smaller MRI scanner, one that is more child friendly." Bruce's voice was caramel in coffee, heavy and pooling right at his crotch. Clark flushed all the way down his neck as he tried to ignore the way Bruce's hand was caressing his own thigh in leisurely strokes.

"Anything else Mr. Kent?" Clark looked up from his empty notebook with glazed eyes.  
"Um, sorry?" Bruce laughed then, not a casual laugh but something utterly sensual that made Clark want to groan and kiss the cruel, full lipped mouth. Bruce stood now and made his way to Clark's chair. Once he was standing before Clark he slowly pressed him back against the chair and leaned down so they were almost nose to nose.  
"So Clark, what else would you like from me?" Bruce tugged at his blue tie, pulling the knot just tight enough to make Clark pant. It was a split second decision; Clark couldn't stop himself from pulling the other man down into his lap to kiss fiercely. Their tongues slid together and Bruce wasted no time in taking Clark's own and turning it into a toy, pulling and sucking as if he was sucking Clark off.

That thought alone made his hips jump in search for friction. Bruce laughed into his mouth and Clark liked to think he was swallowing the delicious sound. He felt his mouth being invaded with such precision that as Bruce began to pull back with only Clark's bottom lip in his mouth, he just moaned. His rational mind tried to remind him that they were sitting in an interview room, but all the blood that would have helped the message actually reach him was drawn between his legs.  
"Oh my Mr. Kent, there seems to be something very large and hard in your pants. Maybe you should pull it, out." Bruce sat fully on Clark now so that their erections rubbed together through both pairs of pants. Clark's head flew back and he was sure that the cracking sound was bad; it wasn't going to be easy to explain away the broken chair.

"Clark, you're just sitting there, you should be a gentleman and help me out, right?" Bruce nipped his bottom lip and rutted against Clark's hips. They kissed for a moment before shaking hands nearly tore open their pants, only to find that Bruce was not wearing any underwear. Clark moaned breathy and low as he vaguely wondered how Bruce could wander around so vulnerably. His penis was so full and hot that it hurt. But there was no time to think of such things when a very horny Bruce Wayne was jerking Clark’s dick from his pants.  
"Here, place one hand over mine like this…" Bruce's eyes were nearly closed as he looked down to their now overlapping hands. Clark moaned as Bruce tightened their grip on one another and slowly forced both erections between their enclosed hands.  
"Oh fuck, B-Bruce!" He could already feel his orgasm bubbling up inside him and Bruce just kept going, smiling knowingly at Clark. He thrust forward with Bruce again and again, each time agonizing in its pleasure. He would have been ashamed of himself for moaning so loud if Bruce's mouth wasn’t trying to devour him and other hand wasn’t twisting a nipple to keep him fully distracted. 

"Bruce, fuck, oh please!" Clark squirmed and his eyes squeezed shut. Bruce panted against Clark's lips and sucked his bottom lip again before pulling away.  
"Please what?" The voice was dark and sultry like melting chocolate making Clark buck helplessly into Bruce's and his hand.  
"Cum, let me cum please!?" The billion heir playboy trembled a little and moaned as he forced their hands to move faster together.  
"Do it, cum for me Clark." That was all the prompting he needed before white hot pleasure paralyzed his whole body. The resulting fireworks behind his eyes left him hazy and rather dizzy. It barely registered that Bruce was still fucking their hands and rubbing against his twitching erection until Clark was able to see the man through the white spots. Bruce was some sort of sex demon with flushed cheeks and strong square jaw clenching in bliss, every muscle tense with the need to release. Watching Bruce come was like watching the sun rise, beautiful, gradual and simply rejuvenating. His spine arched, his hand tightened almost uncomfortably and his voice slowly rose in volume before cutting out into broken panting and moaning.

Bruce's strong arms gave and he fell forward against Clark's heaving chest. They sat together for a moment until Bruce inhaled and let out a breathy laugh. He kissed the side of Clark’s neck and hummed hazily.  
"Next time, let’s try four day instead of a week, I'll have a heart attack if I have another orgasm like that."


	2. Five Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark has a Thing for Bruces anatomy. Body worship, comeplay and stuff.

Of all the parts of Bruce, Clark could wax horrible poems about, his dick is the best. Clark loves the way it always lays more to the right when it's flaccid. He loves the way the foreskin is such a soft pink color and always so silky to the touch. He loves that the pubic hair on his testicles is so soft and that Bruce's happy trail makes a satisfying crinkle noise when he rasps his hand through it. He loves that when it gets hard the head gets so fat and full with blood that it emerges out of the foreskin. Clark especially loves how it gets a deep red at the head when Bruce is really aroused. Clark dies for the sight of Bruce, his cock so full and heavy that it curves in an indecent arch. He really loves that curve because it always pummels his prostate so perfectly. 

He loves the smell. Fuck he loves the smell of Bruce's dick, thick and masculine and heady, like sex and earth. He would bathe in that smell if Bruce would let him. He loves the taste of the man, rich and dark every time, and sometimes it has undertones of sweat and blood after a hard patrol. Clark loves the weight of Bruce in his mouth, against his body or in his ass, how hard and smooth and hot Bruce is there. He especially loves it in his mouth because then he can feel every twitch and the way it swells even more right before ejaculation. Clark has had many a day at work fantasizing about his mouth around Bruce's cock, his whole body reliving the experience until he has to excuse himself to the bathroom. When it's really bad, Clark flies to Bruce, pushes him against the nearest surface and blows the man until cum is coating the back of his throat, then he zips back to work with the taste of Bruce on his tongue. 

He loves those day so much, loves that Bruce can't do anything but go with him, can't stop himself from ejaculating, from his balls pulling tight and seizing spurts of jizz down Clark's throat. He also loves the sound of Bruce's cock when it smacks against toned abs, they way it flops around when Bruce rides him or when Clark fucks him especially hard. He loves that he's the only one who can actually hear the blood rushing through that beautiful cock. When Bruce is truly aroused to the highest extent, his cock drools precum, wet and slick and so fucking dirty, yeah, Clark loves that too. He loves watching the precum drip from the sweet, weeping slit, how it sometimes follows the biggest vein at the bottom of the shaft or pools seductively in between defined abs. 

Sometimes he dreams about multiple Bruces', all begging for his attention to their weeping dicks. Those dreams Clark wakes, covered in sweat and his own cum. The feel of so many silky, thick, hot cocks against him always leave him aching all day, hungry for Bruce and his cock. On bad days where all he can think about is Bruce's cock in his ass, throbbing and so, so hot, he forgets everything and finger fucks himself to multiple orgasms until he has to find Bruce and get that cock inside him. Other days he just needs to bury his nose against soft, delicate balls and hot shaft to breath in as much Bruce as possible. 

But in the end, what he loves most about Bruce's cock, is the man attached to it.


	3. Ride that Pony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce rides Clark like a toy. Anal, more chair sex, orgasm delay.

There is nothing like riding Clark with the ever present threat of someone intruding. The thrill of knowing anyone could walk in at any moment, that they could find Clark fucking keening in his chair with hands fisted to keep from touching (as Bruce had demanded). That if they're too loud someone could hear and come in. It sets Bruce on fire. 

He's riding hard, hips undulating and grinding against Clark's fantastic dick. His own cock keeps rubbing teasingly over Clark's belly, but he can hardly care over the feeling of dick jamming against his prostate. Bruce growls and bounces a few times before dropping down hard so that Clark is as deep as he can go. Bruce gives a wicked grin as Clark's head snaps back breaking yet another chair (the last one had to be tossed after the session at the Daily Planet). Trembling, super strong, hands snap to a flushed face, gripping hard at sweaty curls. He sounds like he's dying and Bruce responds with another growl and clench of muscles. 

Bruce grinds down hard, this time stopping to just feel Clark's dick. He can actually feel the twitches, the slight swelling of his cock. Bruce presses a hand against his belly and imagines he can feel that fantastic dick filling him, fucking into him in a way nothing else can. Clark is looking at him from dewy eyes and trembling fists. His mouth open in a sweet o, flushed and swollen from kissing. Bruce lets the hands on his belly trail up to flick his own hard nipples, head tossed back to make a show of it, knowing this is just killing Clark. He pinches them and pulls hard, letting his nail bite into them just enough to flash pleasure, pain. Bruce then drags nails down his chest and over twitching abs, until he reaches his own weeping cock. 

He strokes himself while Clark watches, cock buried inside Bruce and only seeming to get harder. If the rules weren't set, Clark would be fucking hard into Bruce but Bruce knew the boyscout wouldn't break any rules. Knowing that, he continued to tempt as he fondled his own full and tight balls with one hand, the other slipping behind him to trace his stretched rim. Clark made a hurt sound as the finger pressed inside, making the already snug fit even tighter. Bruce let out a slow moan and forced in another, his hand in front tugging almost too hard on delicate balls. Clark was trembling from head to toe, his eyes vacant and soft with tears and his mouth remained open to let out gasping moans. The sounds were so delicious, music to Bruce's hyper sensitive ears. He moaned in aching pleasure and began to fist his cock while his two fingers stroked and jabbed Clark's cock lodged inside his ass.

Bruce could feel his orgasm coming, the way his pelvic muscles started clenching, the way his cock got just that bit harder. His ass was slick with lube and precum, letting his two fingers slide in and out, purposely grinding against the underside of Clark's cock. He could feel a dull ache in his belly where the cock inside him was putting pressure against his prostate. But what ended him, the final straw was the broken sob that came from Clark's throat. When Bruce came it was in total silence, head flung back with wide eyes and mouth open in a mute scream. Pulses of cum shot from him so hard it felt like it was burning. His balls actually ached from seizing so hard, as did his ass.

There was no time to come down as Clark bucked beneath him forcing out another spurt of cum from his already empty cock. The thrusting only lasted a few more times before Clark gave a roar. Bruce trembled as he could actually feel himself filling with Clark's always copious amounts of cum. His asshole fluttered around the cock inside him causing a sad trickle of ejaculate to drool from Bruce's heavy cock. As soon as they finished, Clark's hands groped for Bruce and dragged him in for a hug. They just breathed each other in for a while, coming down from the high of their orgasms. Bruce grinned against Clark's shoulder. Said man let out a hurt sound and squeezed a little too hard.


	4. A Game of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't just give up control. Gratuitous descriptions of rimming, power play, some nipple play and overwhelming stimulation

Rimming Bruce is a test of wills. The thing about rimming is that it leaves the receiver in a rather vulnerable position. Bruce, of course, doesn't like to be any more vulnerable than absolutely necessary. Now Clark easily has the strength to force Bruce down and open so he can eat him out. Which he had done once, and though it was wonderful when it happened, the consequences were a little too steep even for him. So for the most part Clark doesn't ask or do anything even though he wants nothing more than to taste Bruce. 

Every once in a while though, Bruce gets this look, eyes slightly glazed and the slightest of blushes brushed over high cheekbones. Those days he keeps looking at Clark's mouth, eyes constantly following the way it moves and how a soft pink tongue will dart out to wet dry lips. The problem with those days is that even though Bruce wants it, he still won't ask. In fact, Bruce almost never asks for anything, he just gives or takes. Most days that's fine, Clark likes domineering Bruce, but sometimes the man needs to lose control. Those are the days that Bruce will pick a fight, maybe a pointless squabble over something moved in the bathroom, how Clark's underwear is in his chair or how Clark is just being annoying. 

It's an open challenge, Bruce can't just give up control so he has to have it taken from him. Clark responds with a sorry or pitiful quip first. after an hour or so Bruce will do it again, this time it might be about how he reeks of Clark or how he's a stupid boyscout. They continue this game for hours until Clark starts getting angry. After the sixth or seventh time he doesn't even respond to Bruce's more scathing remarks. By this point Bruce is becoming desperate, Clark can smell how aroused he is, the way his body temperature gets higher and his nipples are hard. 

It's an odd thing to notice nipples but when Bruce is really truly aroused they always become pebbled and a rosy pink. So maybe Clark abuses his powers but Bruce doesn't know and he never needs too. 

It's when Bruce starts yelling at him that he pins the man against whatever surface is close. He just looks into Bruce's ice blue eyes waiting for permission in the form of fluttering lashes and a deeper blush. They don't say anything, just grind together tongues and teeth, pulling and sucking and biting. After a minute Bruce's determination wanes and he lets Clark take control of the kiss, lets him deepen it. Slow it down into a languid slide of his tongue fucking Bruce's mouth the same way he plans to eat out his ass. 

Bruce fights even still not to give in, keep the noises held back. Eyes squeezed tight and thighs trembling signals that it's time to move on. Clark presses hard nipples then rolls them with his thumbs. Bruce lets out the first breathy moan and looks at him, watches as Clark worships his body. Sliding to knees he lifts Bruce's shirt or gently unbuttons it, depending on what he's wearing. Licks his way down taunt abs, fucks a charming little belly button until Bruce is squirming and his dick is a hard line against slacks or pajama bottoms. 

It's when Bruce makes a wounded noise that Clark knows the teasing is done and Bruce is ready. For this game, he's learned to just ignore Bruce's cock, that it's not important compared to the craving Bruce has for the intimacy of Clark's tongue in his ass. So he flips Bruce, forces the man to brace himself against whatever is closest, as Clark pulls pants down and off. Soft globes of flesh clench for a moment until they release, signaling the last line of defense has fallen. The first kiss to a pale cheek make Bruce's breath catch, the second draws out a trembling moan. He massages muscled glutes, digging in to pressure points until they struggle to clench up on him. This is when he presses his nose between them, just breathes in the smell of sex and Bruce, let's his alien ability's pick up hints of spice, iron, and fire. 

Parting now loose and hot cheeks, he takes his first taste. It's slow and painful for both of them because it's just not enough. The flavor of Bruce explodes over Clark's pallet, unlike anything he has ever tasted and they both moan. If Bruce weren't speechless he might complain about how unsanitary this is, but Clark is immune to all human illnesses. And it's not like he cares anyway. After that he dives in, ravenous. Bruce bites his arm or lip or sometimes even the surface he's using for support, which left some interesting marks on Clark's desk. 

In response Clark hums with mouth tight against furled skin. He points his tongue and uses his super powered muscles to force it in. Bruce may never comment on it but the fact that Clark's tongue can be as hard as any cock whenever he pleases just drives him crazy. The slick muscle is too short but it moves so intimately, flicks and pushes and swirls around his ass in ways nothing else can. This is an invasion of not just his ass but his whole mind, breaking him apart and leaving him shattered. By this point he's pushing against Clark's face, legs trembling and throat open in a constant stream of garbled fucks and moans. 

Clark can hear globs of precum hit the floor and sometimes hit whatever Bruce is leaning on. When it gets like that Clark knows Bruce is close, that if he flicked a finger against the bundle of nerves under the head of his cock, Bruce would cum. That's not the point though, so he forges on and starts to devour Bruce's now soaking hole. He doesn't bother humming now, he just flutters his tongue so fast that it vibrates against hyper sensitive skin. Bruce chokes on a sob and tries to pull his hips away, the sensation too much. He can't though so Clark just steels his tongue, changing rhythm and direction aimlessly. By the time Bruce is almost screaming and Clark can feel precum and drool dripping down his chin, there is no restraint in Bruce. He's openly crying and moaning and cursing everything as his balls pull so tight they must hurt. Clark groans as once loose muscles pull tight and Bruce orgasms. 

It lasts for a full thirty seconds, just shots of cum against the wall or desk or floor, so thick they make a lewd wet sound. Every contraction of Bruce's asshole forces out another shot until it's just a pitiful trickle of cum. Clark pulls away, taking care to adjust himself and keep Bruce upright. He kisses up a shaking back and spasming fingers until he can pull Bruce upright and against him. The tears there are thick and there's drool still sliding down Bruce's lips, shaky, hiccuping sobs breaking out every few breaths. He holds the trembling man as he tries to come back to himself but after all this he usually can't with no choice but to pass out. Clark kisses him softly on the cheek or forehead just letting his lips brush against hot skin. When the tears stop coming and the hiccups slow to every tenth inhale, Clark leads Bruce to bed. He picks up a shirt and uses that to wipe away the tears and drool as gently as possible. Bruce takes all of this without a sound. Now that Bruce is comfortable, Clark kisses his forehead and crawls in to bed. Wrapping the most beautiful man securely in his arms, he hums a pointless tune and strokes sweaty hair until they both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark just wants to be fucked. Anal, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Alien Biology  
> Just want to explain a thing real quick, I'm using Red Kryptonite in terms of Superman v1 #128, April 1959 and the more recent Superboy comics. The symptoms of exposure were a two hour loss of power with no continued effect so long as the Kryptonite is removed, and in the superboy comic, it had the affect on Clark to lower his inhibitions or in this case, make him horny.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Clark has never been able to reach orgasm from bottoming. It's not to say that he can't cum, it has more to do with the fact that he would quite literally crush Bruce's cock. Having super strength is great and all when he's pounding Bruce against a wall or holding his body and fucking it like a toy, but he can't afford to let Bruce fuck him. As hard as he's tried, Clark always clenches during orgasm, as shown by a series of toys crushed into thin compressed sticks. No metal or rubber, and yes, even glass, can survive through his clenching anal muscles. It usually isn't to much of an issue, Bruce likes cock pounding his ass and Clark likes pounding it. Sometimes though, Clark aches to be filled, to feel something unyielding forcing him open as he cums. Clark has given up on that fantasy, but Bruce has one more trick up his sleeve.

Clark was off planet playing diplomat to some strange race of Fairy like Squirrel people while Bruce was home, forced to recover from a stupid broken hand. While Superman got to enjoy strange but delicious food, laugh about ridiculous jokes and sleep all day, Bruce was fuming. Fuming led him to be creative, and when he got creative, he got dangerous. After the first three attempts to get Bruce to rest Wilfred had given up and just brought dinner down to his charge. Every time he would come by, semantics were spread out everywhere. Detailed drawings and metal working gear taking residence over any empty spaces left. After asking the first time only to receive a sulky grunt in response he decided to leave it alone.

Strange packages would show up and Alfred would cart them downstairs only to have them whisked away and receive silence in return. If he didn't know Bruce as well as he did, charge or not, Alfred would have cuffed him up the back of the head. Regardless of Alfred's upset, Bruce worked tirelessly with his one good hand. It made the work slower but Bruce was determined to finish his project before Clark came back.

Two days later, Clark was back and the project was done. 

After so long apart Clark didn't even go home, he just flew straight to Bruce and his drippy cave. He missed the broody man and his dark sense of humor, icy eyes and scalding hot skin. Just the thought of that heat had Clark popping a stiffy. Thank god he was flying too fast for anyone to notice. By the time he reached the cave he was hard and agitated. Bruce was no where to be seen but Clark could smell him close by. He meandered around the spotless worktables and dark monitor screens until he turned full circle and ending at a small medical tool table. It was the only surface with anything on it.

A small slip of paper and a supple leather pouch rested ominously on cold gleaming metal. He reached for the paper first and unfolded it.  
'If you would like to play a game, open the pouch and touch what's inside.'  
This couldn't end badly at all.

Clark grabbed the bag and tried to see through it, but as Bruce is so ridiculously smart, there's a fine mesh of lead along the inside of the bag. Obviously he has to play by the rules. Gently, he unties the pouch strings and dumps the bag contents onto his other palm. The tiny stone is blood red, inlaid in an unusually large silver ring. Clark knows immediately what the red stone is and that this was a terrible idea.

At the same time he feels his powers leave him, a strong body is pinning him down on the floor. The ungainly yelp he releases is masked by a purely feral growl from above. Even with Bruce's left hand in a white cast he still looks intimidating, all flashing eyes and bared teeth. Clark knows not to struggle, even with an injured hand Bruce could still beat him silly, especially now that he's powerless. The red kryptonite ring sits forlorn on the ground some five feet from him but he can't care with a feral Bruce manhandling him until his wrists are bound and mouth gagged. 

Clark grunts and squirms uselessly and his cock, the traitor it is, has gotten so hard its leaking. He would protest about the rough treatment as Bruce bodily drags him across the floor, lifts him and tosses him onto a medical bed, but really he's to amazed and aroused. Sturdy leather stirrups force and hold Clark's feet apart, exposing his lower body. There seems to be some kind of divot at his back as his arms find no pressure of cushioning. Bruce's single-handedly attaches another strap across his heaving chest until it's almost too tight for him to breath.

Even with his vision spotting and being so exposed, Clark has never been so hard. Bruce isn't smirking but his eyes are lit up, he takes a scalpel to red, blue, and yellow fabric, strategically cutting it off and away so that he lays completely naked, even his boots are removed with a diligent hand. Once Bruce is satisfied he snags the ring from off the ground and holds it up for them both to observe.

"You obviously understand what this is and what it does. I feel little need to explain anymore to you other than I plan to fuck you raw and make you come with my cock up your ass." Bruce's grin was all canines as he grabbed Clark's cock and forced the ring down to the base. The sound he made was by far the most embarrassing, other than the time he responded to a blowjob with a squeak. Beside the fact that the cursed ring was crushing his cock, Clark couldn't fathom why Bruce would do that if he planned to fuck him to orgasm, it kind of defeated the purpose.

With Clark confused and gagged, Bruce slicked up his fingers with lube and rubbed at Clark's exposed hole. He presses and rubs, sometimes letting the tips of two fingers force into Clark only to pop them out. after a few more rounds of that, the big blue boyscout needs to fuck himself down on them. It was a terrible game and when the first finger slipped in it wasn't enough. Clark made a pitiful sound until Bruce wiggled in another and began pumping them in an out with a teasing brush over his sensitive prostate.

Clark's cock was drooling continuously, more than usual. precum had already covered the shaft and was making quick work in replacing the lube Bruce had used. Not only was he leaking like a faucet but his cock was a violent red, bordering on purple. He had never been aroused this quickly before and though he knew this was the fault of the red k embedded into the cock ring, he still couldn't figure out why he was so fucking horny. 

Bruce let it go on for a little bit longer, carefully stretching Clark until his hole was pliant. He made eye contact with Clark for a moment before unzipping his pants and slowly pressing into him. Clark's eyes rolled back and his cock made a loud thwak sound as it hit straining abs. The first few thrusts were slow, tentative even, that way Clark could adjust to them. He began to up the tempo when Clark's hitched whimpers turned into deeper tones. After only a few minutes Clark was teary and nonsensical, cock painful and balls so flushed and full that they hurt to touch. He needed to cum.

When Bruce began to feel the tightening in his belly that signaled his release he slowed to a crawl and diligently worked the cock ring off. It had to be painful from the way Clark cried out but the moment it was gone thick spurts of pre cum shot out as if he was ejaculating. With two more thrust both men cried out. Bruce moaned low and deep while Clark let out pained gasps, each spasm of his ass and balls making him shiver. For a minute they had to just rest, let the euphoria pass. Poor Clark was gone, eyes teary and vacant and lips trembling. Bruce kissed him gently, undoing the straps and ties then easing the man upright.  
Bruce's voice was soft and searching.  
"So what did you think of your surprise?"  
With a tired laugh Clark nuzzled sweat damp hair.  
"I thought I might die, but it would have been a worthwhile death."


	6. With All My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the world is too much for Clark. Gratuous kissing, Rimming, Hands Free Orgasm, Body Worship, Comfort

there are some days, once or twice a year that Clark just falls apart. Those days, someone usually died in an accident he couldn't control. He flies to Nepal and for a few hours, cries about the injustice of the world. When he can think clearly, the first thought on his mind is to find Bruce.

Bruce always takes him with open arms and soft touches. He doesn't cry in such attention but the pressure is always there. These are the few times that Bruce touches him so gently it almost hurts. They find the nearest bed and curl around each other, and here Bruce begins the first stage towards Clark's recovery.

At first its just a soft 'I love you' with a few chaste kisses, accompanied by strong hands that stroke him reverently, like hes something special. Then Bruce deepens the kisses, still gentle but getting hotter. his voice is raspy and deep as he whispers how beautiful Clark is, how amazing he is. Clark always shakes his head to deny it but Bruce forges on. Big hands stroke over the 'S' on his suit, stroking his chest then pressing against where his broken heart rests. 

Bruce whispers that he is the most honorable man, that he has the biggest heart. in between each whispered compliment is an 'I love you'. slowly the compliments move to his body, to the way he's so receptive to Bruce's touch, how beautiful he looks flushed and needy. By this point, Clark can't help but respond to the slowly firming touches, and though he wants to reciprocate, Bruce tells him to just lay still.

The kisses are deep and cloying now, he's hard and getting more sensitive with each caress. Bruce starts peeling the suit off his body and kisses every exposed inch of skin. Bruce suckles and blows cool air on Clark's nipples then nips as softly as he can, which would smart if his skin wasn't impenetrable. When Bruce reaches his belly button Clark is verging on tears again. He doesn't deserve Bruce's reverence or his love but he can't deny himself this indulgence. Bruce is everything to him, he is as important to Clark as the sun is to Superman.

When Bruce kisses the tip of his cock he can't stop the sad whimper from escaping his throat. Bruce kitten licks down to his balls where he stops to place kisses on each. When Bruce has finished reverently kissing, nuzzling and sucking Clark's balls, he manipulates strong thighs up and apart leaving Clark exposed. He kisses the rim of his hole then his taint over and over again until Clark is panting and grasping at the sheets desperately.

His mind is unable to process anything but Bruce's mouth as his tongue begins to flicker over his ass. The dark head between his legs presses harder and suddenly Bruce is sucking his hole and pressing the tip of his tongue inside. Clark keens and pulls the blankets around him, body too lax to do much else. His cock remains ignored, flushed and curved so that the weeping slit is right in his face. Bruce continues to ignore it even when his balls start pulling tight and it become a deep red. The sucks turn into probing and blowing and just a cocktail of various techniques that leave Clark panting. Bruce whispers lusty compliments, almost as effective as a hand on his cock.

Bruce makes it his job to draw out the most sultry of sounds from Clark as he plunges his tongue inside. The thick muscle is so invasive but it feels so good. It flicks around the rim, pushing in then plunging in. Soft lips follow when the tongue is as far as it can go and the deepest of hums resonates right inside Clark. Bruce is moaning and humming openly, and though he would like to stroke himself, there are priorities here. 

Pulling away is agony for both of them but Bruce needs to see Clark's face, gauge how much farther he needs to go. By the looks of it, not much. He whispers a few more 'I love you's against shivering skin then he folds Clark in half to kiss trembling lips. It's only the softest of brushes but Clark is moaning, cock making a lewd wet noise as it jumps against his belly. Bruce keeps Clark folded tight then moves back to the sweet, furled hole now fully exposed. "It's okay to let go Clark, I won't let you fall." Bruce dives back in this time sucking hard and humming louder than he had before. Clark keens, limp body weakly pushing back against Bruce's face and hands before it goes completely lax as his orgasm is pulled out of him.

These are the most intense orgasms Clark ever has. They draw deep from his belly, up his spine and make his skin feel too tight. The feeling of his cock drooling cum is so intense, body too lax to really force the cum out. It takes a full minute to stop cumming. The ejaculate is so thick and there's so much it's sliding down Clark's belly to pool around his sides. Bruce groans low and deep before unfolding Clark and mounting a shivery thigh. He growls how perfect Clark is, how fucking beautiful he looks when he let's Bruce take control. He growls these compliments all the way till he's coming, his ejaculate joining the rest to pool in abs and belly. Bruce kisses him then panting and still shivering from his orgasm. They kiss until Clark is just too tired to respond.

He lays there exhausted and floating as Bruce cleans them up. There are no more words, Clark's full of enough love now to last him another year. Once everything is cleaned up, Bruce pulls him close under the covers and kisses him one last time before exhaustion takes them both.


	7. A Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is stretched thin and Clark knows how to put him back together. Kinks - Bondage, Rimming, Suspension, Shibari, Dub-con(if you look at it that way) Fingering, Dom/Sub, Complimenting talk (I don't know the proper term for it...)

When Bruce has a long day, when he’s just stretched too thin, I like to take him apart. I love to watch how he struggles for some semblance of control, how he barks at me and curse and squirms. I have to manhandle him into the shower in his master bathroom. Days like this, I clean him in the shower until I'm content, fingering him mindlessly just to feel his body clench as he fights against my constant and gentle touch. I can tell that he’s embarrassed and acting out, so I'll kiss him, tell him how wonderful he is, though I know he’ll just ignore me. I carry him out hissing and grousing at me and hold him still as I grab the supplies I need.

I always smile as he goes red when I tie him up in a way that leaves him exposed. Today I have him suspended so that I can reach him easier. His feet and hands are tied together behind his back with ropes cradling his chest and legs evenly, the ropes securing him like a full body swing. I’ve gotten very good at tying him in this position so that he’s spread open, face down and unable to move. He hates the feeling of immobility but he needs it to ground him.

He tries not to gasp by biting his lip when I kiss his ass down to his balls then back up until I can nuzzle his charming little asshole. When he’s fighting like this, I do my absolute best to fuck him senseless with my tongue. I alternate between slow lathes of my tongue and forcing it into his cute hole. then, when he's drippy and twitching open, I drench his ass in lube and use my fingers to press on his prostate over and over again.

This is where the hard part comes. I know I’ve got him physically where I want him but his mind is still whirring away. I know I need to make him tell me how it feels, but as always he just bites his tongue. I threaten to leave him hanging with a vibrator up his ass if he doesn’t start talking and I can see the struggle between needing to give in and needing to keep fighting. It takes me walking away towards the dresser where the vibrator is stashed to get him to give in. I relish the way he stutters around his defiance as he tries to tell me, explain to me what it feels like to have his prostate mercilessly attacked. I go back to him and start working him over again, this time with extra attention to his prostate. When he's coated in a fine sheen of sweat I pull my fingers out, kiss his sweet hole one more time before slipping in. And with as slick as he is, it’s definitely a slide in.

I like to make him wait, just feel me hot and thick inside him. I know he’s not yet given in entirely so I tug his rigid cock hanging so beautifully between spread legs, just enough to make him absolutely desperate to come. When he finally breaks down, when he gives in and begs me to fuck his ass, I kiss his back then pull out so very slow. I drag my cock inside his clenching asshole until I find the perfect angle. I can tell because he makes this sound like he’s been wounded. When I get the response I'm looking for I plow into that spot, make good use of the ropes suspending him to swing him onto my cock hard.

I want him to cry from feeling so good. It’s ultimately my goal because I know that when he reaches that point, he’s out of his head and consumed by me. He curses me, breaths obscenities as I call him beautiful, amazing and wonderful. He hates that I do that but I know he needs it, that it will push him over the edge like nothing else can. His ass is seizing around my cock, the constant rhythmic slap of my balls hitting his taint is hypnotic and delicious. When he finally comes, cock untouched, I fuck into him until he’s too sensitive to continue.

I gently pull out and let him down. I’m hard as nails and I need to come. He’s too shaky and worked over to reciprocate but I don’t need him too. I kneel over his torso and fist my cock until I cum, adding to the mess of sweat covering his chest. When I finish, I lay down and pull him against me. His head resting on my chest and I continue to tell him how wonderful he is, how beautifully he did, until he drifts off to sleep. I whisper I love you, then get up to find a cloth to gently wipe away all the semen and sweat on his skin. He’s as limp and loose limbed as he’s ever been as I pull the covers over us. I pull him close and whisper how much I love him until my eyes slip closed and I drift off into the most wonderful sleep.


	8. Pinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I dreamed the other night. No special tags except maybe sensory imagery and more graphic sex as per the usual.

I'm in a room, pressed against the bed by a body I know intimately. He's fucking me, slow and deep and I keep begging him to go faster, harder. He whispers things into my ear which I can barely understand. It's sweet things from what I can catch, he calls me love and beautiful and slutty for his cock. I'm covered in sweat and every time he slides into me more slick drools out of my cock. I'm going to die if he doesn't go harder and I sob into the blankets as I press my hips as hard as I can back into him. He tells me how good I look writhing on his cock and how I'm going to come just like this, his dick scraping against my insides too slowly.

I'm pleading and keening under him, his hands easily pinning my own into the sweaty white sheets. He pulls away from my back just enough to shift the angle of his thrusts and suddenly I'm dying. His cock head grinding so slow and hard against my prostate that my vision keeps whiting out. I desperately want to touch my cock but I'm immobilized by his steel grip and there's no way he's going to let me touch myself anyways. My voice is cracking from how long and loud I've been moaning and crying and begging until it's more of a hoarse choking noise.

I feel the orgasm start in my belly, it unfurls outwards seeping into my veins as he just keeps going. My vision is white, my ears ring so hard I can't hear anything. I actually can feel each jet of semen as it pulses out of my cock and onto the sticky sheets.  He just keeps going. I must be screaming but I can't even tell it as my fingers and toes buzz along with the rest of me. He growls something, I can feel the vibrations since he's pressed his chest back against me but I can't understand. What I quickly come to realize is that he's coming inside me. There's no condom, his jizz just being shot right into my ass as deep as his cock can get it. He keeps growling and coming and I feel like I'm being filled up to the brim with cock and jizz.

When I've flattened down onto the matress in the disgusting mess of sweat and come, he leans over me and kisses the side of my neck and face.  
"I love you Bruce."


	9. Gone Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark just wants to make Bruce feel good. Rimming, Power Abuse, Dub-Con(depending on how you see it), Implied Felching.

My knees are shaking, the desk under my chest is slick with sweat and Clark is making the most disgustingly erotic noises as a writhing tongue fucks into me. I scramble to find a good hold on the mahogany wood but it pulls my ass away from that insidious mouth and greedy fingers. Those stupid fingers drag me back again, make me unstable and force me to almost sit on his face. I'm suddenly grateful that there's nothing this man cannot handle as my legs do give out and he holds my hips up so that he can keep eating me out. 

When his wicked mouth finds my balls I just about cry, suction so perfect and hot that a dollop of jizz splats grotesquely onto the floor. I scramble for purchase again when a finger brutally assaults my prostate in firm, deep presses. I orgasm immediately, every inch of my body going tight and hard as shot after shot of semen is forcibly ejected from my body. I keep ejaculating as Clark abuses his powers to vibrate my prostate. I'm going to die, mind white, body hot and slick that even the air on my nipples feels like too much. 

I must have made a pained sound because the vibrations stop and gentle kisses are being pressed against my left ass cheek. I can't talk, can't even control the string of drool sliding down my chin to pool on the desk below me. I still feel my ass seizing and my pelvic floor clenching to try and force out more semen. There's no way I could even move when Clark lifts my hips up so I'm almost on the tips of my toes as he presses in. The heat of him is too much, I can feel the flared head of his cock sinking deeper inside until I'm choking on it. He's a heavy weight in my ass, spreading my rim tight and resting on my hypersensitive prostate. 

He kisses my back and neck until his face is just an inch from mine. Clark is smiling and warm and happy as he wiggles his hips against my ass. I sob and nod when his eyes catch mine, there's no way I'm going to be able to prepare for what's next. It starts out as the softest hum so that I can barely feel it. Soon enough the speed picks up, slowly the vibrations get deeper and I have to fight back a scream. He's smiling against my back as the speed increases some more. His cock is viciously vibrating inside me, my insides are vibrating too. Seminal fluid is draining from my cock in quickly thinning rivulets until I'm suffering through the single most intense dry orgasm I've ever had. I do scream now, I scream so hard that no sound comes out.

Clark Is grunting behind me but the vibrations are too strong for me to feel his come filling my ass. I'm suffocating now, eyes clenched. fingers gripped so tight that my fingernails are digging grooves into the wood. Just as quickly as it started the speed of the vibrations slows down until it's just Clark's cock resting inside me. He's praising me, saying stupid things and I just groan in response. He's the only thing holding me up so it's easy for him to carry me over to the couch on my back. 

I sob openly when he kisses me and works his way down my body to eat his own come out of my abused ass.


End file.
